The Dark Spring
by Natsumi Kirkland
Summary: Hinata merasa cemas dan takut, Itachi akan kembali padanya suatu musim semi nanti. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dia jatuh cinta pada Itachi dan memutuskan kabur dari Konoha dan Neji menigkutinya saat Itachi mendekat. DISCONTINUED I LOST THE PLOT
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Spring**

**Chapter 1**

**Musim semi, seperti yang kita ketahui, merupakan musim yang indah. Musim yang diwarnai dengan tumbuhnya bunga bunga yang indah dan daun daun yang menghiasi ranting pohon. Musim dimana binatang mengawalinya dengan bahagia, seperti burung yang berkicauan dan binatang binatang lain yang berkeliaran ke sana sini. Semua orang sangat bergembira menyambut musim semi setelah musim dingin yang tentu saja sangat dingin dan tidak berwarna karena semuanya tertutup oleh putihnya salju. Pada saat ini semua orang berada di luar rumah, pergi piknik atau hanya menikmati suasana di sekitar. Ya, semua orang… kecuali Hinata.**

**Ini sudah tahun keempat**** dan perasaan yang sama masih menghantui Hinata. Dia begitu cemas dan takut sehingga dia selalu mengurung dirinya di kamar menghindari semua hal yang berkaitan dengan aktivitas luar. Entah kenapa dia tetap saja ingin bertemu dengannya…menunggu kedatangannya…si Mata Sharingan…Itachi Uchiha. Empat tahun yang lalu, Itachi datang ke kamarnya Hinata pada malam hari dan dia mengatakan "Aku akan kembali padamu, Hinata, suatu hari, suatu musim semi nanti." Lalu dia menghilang begitu saja. Esok harinya tersiar kabar bahwa klan Uchiha telah dibantai habis dan yang tersisa hanya Sasuke yang dalam keadaan pingsan dan shock berat, pelakunya adalah Itachi sendiri. Sejak saat itu, Hinata merasa bahwa ini semua mimpi buruk baginya, si genius, si pembantai entah apa sebutan orang telah membuatnya begitu takut dan merinding mendengar namanya. **

**Sejak saat itu, Hinata selalu berkata "Musim Semi Yang Kelam" dan teringat kembali akan kata katanya. Perasaan ini begitu melekat sehingga dia mulai merasakan beberapa bulan ini…perasaan yang tidak bisa di tolak…dia jatuh cinta pada Itachi. Mungkinkah ini karena, dia suka Naruto tapi Naruto tidak mennyadarinya hingga dia berpaling pada Itachi? Dia sendiri pun tidak pasti. Keluarga Hinata begitu cemas dengannya tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Hinata tidak ingin memberitahu siapa siapa biarlah itu jadi rahasianya.**

**Perasaan itu kemudian**** memudar menjelang pergantian musim tapi sayangnya perasaan yang sama kembali lagi setiap musim semi.**

**Suatu hari, Hinata tetap berada di kamarnya, membaca buku yang ada di meja lampu. ****Kemudian Ten Ten dan Sakura datang, mereka ingin mengajaknya pergi piknik.**

"**Kita akan pergi piknik sekarang, apa kamu mau ikut?" Ten Ten terlihat begitu gembira.**

"**Ti..dak...terima...kasih" Hinata agak sedikit gugup.**

"**Ayolah, Hinata, ini akan menyenangkan. Kami tidak melihatmu keluar rumah mulai permulaan musim ini." Sakura mendesaknya dan dia sama sekali bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. **

"**Semuanya ikut dan sedang menunggu di luar, Naruto begitu bersemangat sekali" **

"**Naa...ruto?" Mendengar namanya telah membuat pipi Hinata memerah.**

**Apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan kenapa mereka menyebut namanya. Apakah mereka telah mengetahuinya? Tapi...tapi perasaannya pada Itachi sekarang telah mendominasi perasaannya pada Naruto. Tidak, mereka tidak bisa memaksaku.**

"**Maaf...tapi aku tidak bisa...maafkan aku" **

"**Apa kamu yakin? Kita belum tentu bisa berkumpul lagi karena semuanya akan pergi pada misi masing masing."Ten Ten terlihat tidak senang.**

**Mungkinkah aku harus ikut juga? ****Tidak, tidak, aku tidak akan pergi bagaimanapun juga. Aku tidak ingin berada luar dan aku merasa Itachi mulai mendekati Konoha.**

"**Maafkan...aku semuanya. Aku...hanya...ingin dikamar...un...untuk beberapa waktu."**

"**Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kami tidak memaksa kamu. ****Aku akan bilang pada yang lainnya dan Neji." Sakura dengan nada yang kecewa.**

"**Se...semoga piknik kalian menyenangkan."**

**Lalu Ten Ten dan Sakura keluar kamar Hinata dan pergi.**

**Aku menjadi agak bersalah dengan mereka. Tapi mereka tidak akan mengerti perasaan ini kan? Memanglah sangat susah. Tiba tiba Hinata merasa mengantuk dan dia pun berbaring di tempat tidurnya.**

"**Hinata, aku telah datang. Aku telah tepati janjiku. Apa kau merindukanku?" Itachi berkata seraya memandang Hinata dengan mata Sharingannya.**

**Hinata hanya duduk terpaku pada lantai. Matanya yang menyala membuatnya tidak berdaya bahkan untuk mengaktifkan Byakugannya. **

"**Aku...tidak...tidak merindukanmu! Kau orang...yang berdarah dingin!" Hinata coba menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.**

"**Kau jangan berbohong padaku, Hinata. Kua akan tahu akibatnya jika berbohong."**

**Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya... hanya mimpi. Tapi terlihat begitu nyata hingga dia merasa tidak tidur sama sekali.**

"**Kau bermimpi buruk?" dia terkejut melihat Neji berada di hadapannya, lalu dia duduk di dekat Hinata.**

"**Ya, sepertinya...Kau sudah pulang lagi?" **

"**Kami mendapat informasi kalau Akatsuki berada di dekat dekat Konoha. Maka pikniknya dibatalkan."**

"**Oh? Si..siapa saja Akatsukinya?"  
****"Belum tahu dengan pasti tapi salah satunya Itachi Uchiha"**

**Ternyata benar, dia akan datang kemari. **** Ketakutannya semakin menjadi jadi, wajahnya menjadi sangat pucat. **

"**Hinata, kamu tidak apa apa? Kamu menjadi pucat." **

"**Aku,,,aku me...rasa kurang sehat. Aku...aku ingin istirahat..."**

**Hinat****a kembali berbaring dan Neji menyelimutinya.**

"**Kalau kamu perlu apa apa, panggil aku saja." Neji berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu.**

**Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ternyata perasaan****ku benar, Kenapa dia harus kembali lagi? Atau dia ada hal lain? Aku tidak mungkin keluar kamar dan kabur tapi aku juga tidak bisa terus di kamar ini.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Aku terus berpikir, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak tahu jika mereka datang dari arah barat, timur, selatan atau utara? Tunggu, jika sedekat ini aku bisa... kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan ini? Sepertinya Neji juga tidak terpikir yang sama.**

"**Byakugan" Hinata melihat dengan matanya. Mereka semakin mendekati Konoha, mungkinkah aku masih sempat kabur? Terlihat hanya ada dua orang Akatsuki dan mereka adalah Kisame dan Itachi, mereka berdua datang dari arah utara. Mata Sharingan itu terlihat lebih kuat daripada Byakugan, ini sangat menakutkan. Dia menonaktifkan Byakugannya.**

**Aku rasa aku harus pergi dari sini, tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya.**

**Hinata pun membereskan barang barangnya dan pergi keluar kamar. Sepertinya aman dan dia keluar rumah lalu pergi ke arah timur, entah kemana.**

**Hinata tidak menyadarinya kalau Neji mengikutinya.**

**(30 menit yang lalu)**

**Apakah Hinata baik baik saja? ****Aku akan check dia lalu Neji berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju Hinata. Kamar Hinata dan Neji cukup jauh dan harus melewati koridor saat melihat Hinata lewat jendela, dia berada di luar rumah dengan membawa tas. Mau kemana dia? Membawa tas juga? Gawat! Saat Hinata mulai berlari ke arah hutan, Neji berniat mengikutinya. Apa yang akan dilakukannnya? Bukankah dia tahu kalau Akatsuki semakin mendekat? Neji mengkatifkan Byakugannya.**

**Setelah berlari nonstop dan rasanya mereka telah berada agak jauh dari Konoha. Hinata berdiri di tepi danau sedangkan Neji melihatnya dari atas pohon yang agak jauh. Mereka berada pada jarak yang aman dari Akatsuki. **

**Dia melihat Hinata menangis...**

"**Kenapa, kenapa, kau membuat musim semi ku mimipi buruk?"**

**Tidak pernah Neji mendengar Hinata berbicara tanpa gugup. Sepertinya Hinata benar benar tertekan sekali. Apa yang terjadi?**

"**Kenapa kamu kembali lagi? Aku tidak mau melihat, kamu dan mata kamu yang menakutkan itu. Tapi satu hal yang paling aku tidak mengerti, dan tak bisa aku tolak, aku mencintaimu, Itachi Uchiha!"**

**Neji sangat shock mendengarnya hingga dia hampir jatuh dari pohon. Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa sepupuku bisa jatuh cinta dengan si pembantai itu? Ini benar benar berbahaya! **

**Itachi dan lainnya sudah hampir sampai Konoha dan dia merasakan kalau Hinata tidak berada di tempat, dia pergi ke arah timur.**

**Itachi berhenti dan berkata pada partnernya "Kita ganti arah kita ke timur"**

"**Bukankah kita akan ke Konoha?" tanya Kisame**

"**Kau diam saja dan ikuti aku."**

"**Ah, apa ini? Mereka menuju ke arah timur, ke sini? Baiklah kalau begitu!" Neji mendekati Hinata yang sedang menangis terpaku di tepi danau.**

"**Siapa di sana?" tanya Hinata dengan cemas**

"**Ini hanya aku, Hinata."**

"**Neji? Ke...kenapa...kamu di sini?"  
"Aku mengikutimu dan aku sekarang tahu kenapa kamu terus begitu setiap musim semi, Hinata!"  
Hinata menjadi shock, ternyata Neji telah mendengar semuanya. **

"**Ma...ma...maafkan aku. Aku...tidak...cerita...padamu"**

"**Aku mengerti maksudmu, kau cerita saja nanti. Yang terpenting adalah kita harus pergi dari sini karena Itachi dan Kisame menuju ke sini"**

**Tidak bisa dipercaya ternyata Itachi dan Kisame dengan cepat menuju ke sini. **

"**Ikuti aku dan aktifkan Byakuganmu." **

"**Ta...pi..."**

"**Ayo Hinata. Cepatlah" Lalu mereka berdua berlari menyusuri sungai.**

"**Sial! Hinata semakin jauh dan sepertinya dia bersama orang lain."**

"**Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Kisame**

"**Diam****lah"**

**Neji ingin melawannya tapi dia harus memastikan bahwa Hinata tetap aman. Mereka tidak bisa lagi kembali ke rumah itulah yang mereka pikirkan sekarang. **

"**Ki…ta akan kemana?" Tanya Hinata**

"**Kita akan menyusuri danau ini dulu"**** Neji berkata dengan tegas.**

**Sebenarnya Neji sendiri pun bingung jika mereka terus pergi maka Akatsuki akan mengejarnya terus tapi jika mereka kembali maka ada kemungkinan mereka akan berpapasan dan tentunya membahayakan Konoha. Ini keputusan yang sulit.**

**Itachi semakin cepat berlari karena di hatinya yang terdalam dia ingin sekali bertemu Hinata. Akhirnya Neji dan Hinata berhasil sampai ke tepi dan terus berlari ke depan, mereka berdua merasakan Akatsuki semakin dekat dengan mereka. Lalu Neji berhenti tiba tiba.**

'**Mereka akan terus mengejar kita jika kita tidak berhenti, hmph !'**

'**Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain, aku akan melawan mereka !' Neji sudah siap dengan jurus jurus andalannya. Hinata tentu saja shock, Hatinya terbagi dua antara keinginannya bertemu Itachi dengan ketakutannya yang setengah mati. Bagaimana jika Neji terbunuh?**

'**A,,,aku..rasa lebih…baik kita lari saja' Hinata coba mempertimbangkannya.**

'**Tidak bisa begitu, Hinata! Mereka akan terus menerus mengejar kita, tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali melawannya.'**

'**Lagi pula aku bertanggung jawab untuk melindungimu' **

**Itachi dan Kisame semakin dekat. Itachi bisa merasakan ada dua orang dengan mata yang sama. Mungkinkah Hinata dengan keluarganya? Neji sudah melihat mereka semakin dekat dan bersiap melawannya. **

"**Hinata, kau berdiri di dekatku"**

**Akhirnya si Mata Sharingan dan Byakugan saling bertemu.**

"**Wah, wah, apa yang kita punya di sini? Dua orang bermata Byakugan." Kisame tersenyum licik.**

"**Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Hinata padamu, Itachi!"**

**Hinata dan Itachi akhirnya bertemu setelah empat tahun. Itachi melihat Hinata telah tumbuh dewasa dengan rambutnya yang panjang terurai dan keanggunannya yang memancar. Hinata pun melihat Itachi telah menjadi dewasa dia terlihat sangat menakutkan tapi Hinata tetap mencintainya. Kenapa mereka berdua harus bertemu di situasi seperti ini? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**Ah...apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa aku begitu senang bertemu Itachi?" Hatinya terus menjerit, dia tidak mengerti.**

**Bahkan keindahan bunga Sakura di sekeliling mereka terlihat tidak indah sama sekali, benar benar kelam dan tidak bewarna.**

"**Sepertinya, kamu sudah tahu." Itachi berbicara tanpa ada ekpresi sekali pun.**

"**Aku juga tidak akan memaafkanmu karena telah membuat musim semi Hinata menjadi kelam" Neji membentaknya.**

"**Sepertinya akan ada pertandingan hebat" Kisame berkata seraya mendekat pada Hinata.**

"**Jauh jauh dariku, kau manusia ikan!" Kata katanya benar benar membuat Kisame marah. Hinata coba melawannya tapi Kisame jauh lebih kuat dan Hinata pun kalah. Kisame sudah hampir membunuh Hinata dengan Samehadanya ketika...**

"**Hinata!" Neji coba menolongnya tapi dihadang oleh Itachi dan lalu Itachi berkata "Amaterasu."**

**Api hitam bermunculan di sekitar Kisame tapi tidak mengenainya. Kisame dan Neji sama sama terkejut dengan apa yang Itachi lakukan. Kenapakah dia? Kesempatan ini tentu tidak dibuang oleh Neji "Hakkesho Kaiten no Jutsu" tapi mata Itachi yang dalam mode Mangekyo Sharingan tentu saja dapat mengelak serangan Neji. Biarpun Neji dapat melihat dengan jelas aliran chakra milik Itachi tetap saja dia tidak dapat mengalahkannya. **

**Kisame hanya bisa berdiam diri menyaksikan mereka berdua.**

"**Hakke Rukojuyon Sho no Jutsu" lagi lagi Itachi dapat mengelaknya.**

**Itachi menyerang Neji bertubi tubi, Itachi benar benar kuat. Neji mulai kelelahan Itachi menegeluarkan jurus terakhirnya "Gokakyu no Jutsu", Neji pun jatuh pin****gsan. Ketika Kisame akan membawa Hinata, Itachi pun berkata...**

"**Hey, kamu! ****Bawa anak laki laki ini ke markas kita dan cepat!" dia membentaknya. ****Kisame bingung dengan tingkah laku Itachi tapi hanya bisa mengangguk. **

**Akhirnya Itachi di tinggal berdua dengan Hinata yang pingsan. Dia mendekati Hinata dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku kembali, Hinata. Apakah kamu senang?" dia mengelus dan mencium pipinya, mungkin jika Hinata sadar pasti pipinya sudah memerah. ****Setelah itu, dia gendong Hinata ala bridal style ke markasnya. **

**Menjelang pagi, kabar mengenai Akatsuki sama sekali tidak terdengar tapi mereka tetap berwaspada. Di kediaman Hyuuga, Hanabi bangun dari tempat tidur dan melakukan rutinitas pagi. Tapi satu hal yang aneh, dia tidak melihat Hinata dan Neji. Berpikir mereka masih di kamar, Hanabi mendekati kamar Hinata dan mengetuk pintu. **

"**Kakak, bangun kak, sudah pagi" tapi tidak ada sahutan dan kamar tidak terkunci. Hanabi melihat Hinata tidak ada di kamar. "Apa sudah pergi latihan?" lalu dia berjalan ke kamar Neji dan melihat Neji juga tidak ada. "Kemana mereka berdua?" lalu dia memberitahukan ayahnya, Hiashi.**

"**Ayah, Hinata dan Neji tidak ada di kamar!" Hanabi berada di ruang makan bersama ayahnya.**

"**Mungkin mereka sudah pergi dari tadi pagi" sedikitpun Hiashi tidak merasa cemas.**

"**Mungkin juga" Hanabi melanjutkan sarapannya.**

**Hiashi (ayahnya Hinata) dia benar benar tidak peduli dengan Hinata dan juga Neji. Karena yang dia pikirkan hanyalah Hanabi, yang mungkin jauh lebih kuat dari Hinata.**

**Hinata akhirnya sadar, dia pingsan karena shock semalam. Dia tidak mengingat apa apa tapi dia berada di tempat yang asing "Di…di mana aku?" lalu melihat ada orang mendekatinya, Itachi Uchiha. **

"**Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Hinata" dia mengangkat dagunya Hinata. ****Hinata lalu teringat kejadian semalam, mata Sharingannya telah kembali ke normal.**

"**Itachi! Ma...mana...Neji?" dia merasa takut sekarang tapi juga senang karena penantiannya selama ini berakhir. Perasaan yang kompleks.**

"**Anak itu, dia berada di kamar sebelah. Dia baik baik saja" Hinata merasa lega mendengar Neji.**

"**Apakah kau merindukanku, Hinata?" Emosi sama sekali tidak terlihat di wajahnya. **

"**ti...tidak...tidak pernah" Hinata merasa gugup sekarang. ****Sebenarnya Hinata hanya terlalu takut untuk berkata jujur. Dia sendiri masih merasa asing pada Itachi biarpun dia mencintainya.**

"**Kau jangan bohong padaku, Hinata." Matanya kembali berwarna merah, Sharingannya aktif. Dia coba untuk menahan emosinya, dia tahu Hinata merasakan hal yang sama seperti dia, yaitu cinta.**

**Kejadian ini benar benar sama dengan mimpinya kemarin. Hinata hanya bisa diam terpaku. Kenapa dia begitu lemah? Bahkan dia pingsan hanya karena shock. "Ini...ini...sa...sangat memalukan"**

"**Apa yang sangat memalukan?" Itachi terus memandangnya, dengan mata Sharingannya.**

**Akhirnya Neji**** juga sadar, tapi tangan dan kakinya di ikat dan dia di jaga oleh Kisame. ****Kepalanya begitu sakit tapi kemudian dia teringat Hinata.**

"**Hey, manusia ikan! Di mana sepupuku?" Neji berteriak sambil meronta ronta.**

"**Namaku Kisame dan sepupumu ada di kamar sebelah, bersama Itachi"**

"**Apa?" lalu Neji teringat kata katanya Hinata. ****Apa Hinata benar benar mencintai Itachi? Tapi kenapa? Baru kali ini Neji merasa seperti orang bodoh, kenapa dia bisa dengan mudahnya kalah padahal dia seorang Jounin? Dia merasa tugasnya untuk melindungi Hinata telah gagal. Benar benar mengecewakan dan memalukan.**

"**Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata semalam? Bagaimana dia sekarang?" Neji membentaknya, dia begitu marah sekali.**

"**Tenanglah, Hyuuga. Aku tidak melakukan apa apa jadi dia baik baik saja" Kisame tidak mengenalnya yang dia tahu kalau Neji seorang Hyuuga.**

**Waktu berjalan sangat lambat, Hinata berpikir. Tempatnya sangat sunyi dan hanya sedikit sinar matahari yang masuk. Itachi terus memandangnya, emosi sama sekali tidak terlihat.**

"**Ke...kenapa...kamu melakukan..ini...pa..padaku?"**

"**Karena aku menginginkanmu. Aku harus mengambilmu dari Konoha terkutuk itu. Kamu begitu sengsara, Hinata." Mendengar hal ini pipi Hinata memerah. **

"**Itu...itu tidak benar! Aku...aku...bahagia...aku...tidak sengsara" Hinata coba terdengar tegas. Memang apa yang di bilang Itachi ada benarnya, dia menderita karena ayahnya lebih peduli pada Hanabi. Biarpun Neji mulai menyayanginya tapi tetap saja dia masih perlu kasih sayang dari ayahnya. **

"**Kau tidak mengerti, Hinata!" lalu Itachi pun berjalan keluar kamar**** dan matanya kembali normal. Dia berdiri di luar kamar. Itachi coba mengingat segalanya...mengarungi kenangan masa lalunya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya terdiam di tempat tidur, dia menyesal tidak berkata sejujurnya. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti, dia benar benar cinta Itachi tapi ridak berani mengakuinya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? ****Dia tidak ingin Itachi merasa kecewa. Tapi dia juga takut dengan mata Sharingannya itu. ****Air mata mulai menetes dari matanya yang putih itu. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Itachi masih terus mengenang masa lalunya. Rasanya semua begitu indah ketika itu...**

**FLASHBACK**

**Itachi pertama kali bertemu Hinata ketika umurnya sepuluh tahun dan Hinata tujuh tahun (kita bilang di sini mereka bedanya tiga tahun). Ketika itu Itachi baru pulang dari latihan lalu dia melihat ada anak perempuan yang sedang di ganggu oleh sekelompok anak nakal. Itachi merasa kasihan lalu dia menolong anak itu, anak anak nakal itu langsung kalah dan lari ketakutan karena jelas Itachi lebih kuat dari mereka. Dia melihat anak itu menangis dengan kedua lengannya penuh lebam. Lalu Itachi menenangkannya dan di lihat dari matanya Itachi tahu kalau anak ini berasal dari klan Hyuuga. **

**Setelah itu, Itachi mengobatinya dan anak itu pun pipinya memerah. Itachi sangat senang melihatnya, menurutnya dia sangat lucu. Sepertinya inilah yang dikatakan sebagai cinta pertama Itachi. Lalu dia menghantar anak itu pulang, mereka saling diam karena sebenarnya mereka saling malu. "Siapakah nama kamu?" Itachi memecah keheningan lalu anak itu menjawab "Hi...Hinata...Hyuuga", pipinya masih merah "Namaku adalah Itachi. Itachi Uchiha". **

_**Anak ini begitu lucu, akankah aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya? Apakah ini yang semua orang bilang ini sebagai cinta? Aku ingin mengatakannya tapi mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Lagi pula dia terlalu muda untuk mengerti. **_**Pikir Itachi.**

**Tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Hyuuga. Hinata benar benar malu, sebelum pergi dia mengatakan "Te...terima kasih sudah...sudah menolongku" dengan itu dia pun lari. **

**Itachi jarang bertemu dengan Hinata, karena Hinata lebih banyak di dalam rumah. Menyelinap ke dalam kamar Hinata bukanlah hal yang bagus menurutnya. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, tiada kata kata yang keluar karena Hinata terlalu malu dan Itachi kehilangan kata kata. Lalu tiga tahun berlalu, mereka hanya berbicara sedikit. Itachi sudah cukup besar, umurnya tiga belas tahun sedangkan Hinata sepuluh tahun. Setelah pembantaian itu, Itachi pergi ke kamar Hinata untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal tapi dia berpikir jika berkata selamat tinggal**** maka akan terlalu menyakitkan, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin membuat Hinata kecewa. Jadi Itachi memutuskan untuk mengucapkan bahwa dia akan kembali suatu hari. Dia memilih musim semi karena dia tahu musim semi adalah musim yang indah dengan bunga Sakura di mana mana, waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan cinta.**

**Sungguh masa lalu yang indah dan juga menakutkan...**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Itachi benar benar tidak tahu bahwa janjinya telah membuat Hinata cemas dan takut dan berpikir kalau musim seminya berubah menjadi kelam. Ketika dia mendengar apa yang Neji bilang, hatinya begitu hancur ternyata dia telah salah, seharusnya dia tidak membuat Hinata menunggu selama itu. Tapi dia ingin Hinata cukup dewasa untuk mengerti ketika dia mengatakan cinta. Sebelum dia berpikir lagi, tiba tiba dia mendengar pintu sebelah terbuka. Dia melihat Kisame berjalan keluar dan menuju Itachi.**

"**Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Terutama pada anak laki laki Hyuuga itu?"**

"**Sudah waktunya makan, cepat beri makan" Itachi membentaknya.**

**Lalu Kisame pun pergi, dia merasa aneh pada partnernya ini. **

_**Aneh sekali dengan Itachi ini, biarpun dia selalu begitu tapi tetap saja baru kali ini dia terlihat berbeda. Ada apa dengan semua ini? **_**Pikir Kisame sambil berjalan mengambil makanan.**

**Di Konoha, di kediaman Hyuuga, masing masing Hanabi dan Hiashi sedang berlatih ketika Ten Ten dan Kiba datang bersamaan untuk mengajak Neji dan Hinata. **

"**Hanabi, apa Hina chan ada di rumah?" ****Tanya Kiba, dia datang bersama Akamaru.**

"**Ya, apa ada Neji juga?" tanya Ten Ten.**

**Sebenarnya mereka berdua bermaksud untuk menagajak latihan. Hanabi pun bingung, "Bukankah mereka berdua ****sudah pergi untuk latihan?" Ten Ten dan Kiba pun mulai bingung, **_**kalau memang mereka sudah pergi latihan kenapa mereka tidak kelihatan? Bukankah kita sudah janji berada di tempat? Mereka juga tidak terlihat berada di sekitar. **_**Mereka berdua berpikir hal yang sama. Lalu Hanabi bercerita ke mereka berdua.**

"**Baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan kasih tau ke guru kami" dengan itu Kiba dan Ten Ten pergi (masih bingung) dan memberitahukan guru masing masing. **

**Lalu mereka bergegas menemui Hokage (Tsunade), setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi, Hokage langsung menugaskan tim Kakashi, tim Kurenai dan tim Gai untuk melakukan misi "Pencarian Hyuuga". Misi ini dimasukkan dalam misi S untuk berjaga jaga. **

**Lalu para tim sudah bersedia di gerbang Konoha. Tsunade dan Shizune pun berada di sana. **

"**Untuk berjaga jaga, saya memasukkan misi ini ke dalam misi S. Kita tidak tahu siapa yang akan dihadapi nanti jadi saya minta kalian jangan lengah." Tsunade berkata dengan tegasnya.**

_**Mungkinkah Akatsuki di balik semua ini? **_** Mereka semua tanda tanya.**

"**Baiklah, nenek Tsunade, kami pasti akan berusaha" seperti biasa Naruto penuh semangat.**

**Lalu mereka pun pergi melakukan pencarian.**

**Kembali ke markas Itachi dan Kisame, hari pun semakin siang tapi ruangan terlihat agak gelap karena kurangnya sinar. Kisame kembali dengan membawa makanan untuk Hinata dan Neji. ****Setelah dapat makanan, Itachi kembali ke kamar dan dia melihat Hinata sedang menangis. Suara isak tangis masih terdengar dan matanya begitu bengkak. Itachi merasa begitu bersalah telah membuat Hinata menangis. Dia pun mendekati Hinata lalu mengusap air matanya. Hinata kaget dengan perlakuannya, tidak seperti yang digambarkannya.**

"**Hinata...janganlah kau menangis. Lebih baik kamu makan sekarang." dia berkata pada Hinata. **

"**Aku...aku tidak lapar" kata Hinata tapi dengan cepat Itachi menyuapinya.**

**Di kamar sebelah, Kisame membawakan makanan untuk Neji lalu dia memberikan begitu saja padanya.**

"**Lebih baik kamu makan ini" Kisame menyimpan makanan dekat Neji.**

"**Bagaimana aku bisa makan, bodoh? ****Tangan aku terikat!" bentak Neji**

"**Kau pikirkan saja sendiri" Kisame begitu cuek.**

"**Aku tidak mau di suapi oleh manusia ikan sepertimu!"**

"**Beraninya kau berkata begitu lagi, akan kubunuh dengan Samehadaku" Kisame sudah siap siap dengan Samehadanya. **

"**Hmmph!" Neji memalingkan wajahnya. **

**Sebenarnya Kisame ragu, **_**apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan anak laki laki Hyuuga ini? Itachi tidak berkata apa apa tentang. Apa aku harus membunuhnya? **_**Lalu dia teringat, ketika dia mau membunuh Hinata, Itachi langsung mengeluarkan Amaterasunya. Mungkinkah jika melakukan yang sama sekarang, Itachi akan lebih marah dari kemarin? Lalu Kisame memutuskan untuk diam dan duduk di kursi di pojok. **

**Hinata pun sudah selesai makan, itupun dengan disuapi Itachi. **

"**Janganlah kau menangis lagi, Hinata" Itachi berbisik padanya.**

"**Ma...maafkan hal yang ta...tadi. Aku,,,,aku memang...tidak mengerti tadi" **

"**Kau tidak bersalah, Hinata. Mungkin aku terlalu keras padamu." Itachi coba menghiburnya.**

"**Itu...itu tidak benar. Aku...aku me..memang menderita. Tapi kamu menyelamatkanku." Hinata merasa begitu lega, sepertinya beban di hatinya telah menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Itachi, biarpun dia terlihat dingin di luar, tapi sebenarnya dia begitu hangat dan pengertian. Lalu dia melihat Itachi tersenyum...senyuman yang dia kenal dan dia merindukan senyuman itu setelah beberapa lama. **

"**Aku...sayang kamu" Hinata balik tersenyum padanya.**

"**Aku juga sayang kamu" lalu Itachi mencium bibirnya. Ciuman mereka yang pertama, ciuman yang lama dan hangat memecahkan rasa dingin di hati mereka berdua. (Mereka belum pernah ciuman, jadi ini benar benar ciuman pertama mereka). Mungkinkah mereka akan terus bersama?**


End file.
